Invincible
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Why did she leave, how could she leave him at the point of his life where he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her! R&R!


**A/N: Ok so here's another one-shot from my hand, it took me all night to write, so I hope you all like it! It's based on the song, Invincible by Jesse McCartney. Please R&R!**

**Invincible  
**  
Troy walked past the shops in town, looking around, seeing all the things that reminded him of her. She loved to shop till she literally dropped, every time he took her shopping her arms would be loaded with bags from every store in town, she had this policy, to buy at least one thing in each store, no matter what it was as long as it was cute. One time she had bought so many things that she couldn't even reach the car anymore, because it was too heavy, too heavy to handle it. But she was too stubborn to hand some of the bags over to him and told him to mind his own business and let her handle her own.

He sat down at the food parlour he had spend so many times with her, having the time of their lives, just because they were together, nothing more, nothing less. He sighed deeply, taking a sip from his coffee, looking straight ahead, at the picture frames on the wall, one of them holding a photo of both of them, sitting close to each other, in the very booth he was sitting in now. He rested his head on one of his hands, thinking back to that faithful day. The day he had seen her, for the last time. He sighed deeply, started singing softly.

'I said don't do it babe, said it ain't worth it baby, but you did it anyway, four or five drinks and you were on your way.' His voice stocked, tears started welling up in his ears, no he should stop thinking about her, it had been 2 years since then, since she did that… she should not have done it in the first place, why did she do it? He drank the last bit of his coffee, not wanting to think of her anymore, she had hurt him so much, so much that he hadn't been able to feel alive for weeks straight, just because the thought of her was on his mind 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

Troy got up from his seat and paid for the drinks he had, walking out of the parlour. He walked past the remaining shops of the mall, walking out of it. Walking over the sidewalk to wherever he was going. He could not get the tune of the song he just sang out of his head; it was still playing all the time. The words just kept coming to his mind, just kept flowing out and somehow it made sense, it was exactly what had happened that night, what had happened when she left him, left him to never return again.

'September 1st, 2003, it took the life right out of me, hung up the phone, raced out the door, broken, tried to believe that it wasn't true, but in my heart I always knew, that being the life of the party would catch up to you, your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours.' It was true, the minute he had heard the message on his voicemail, he had almost thrown away the phone and raced out to the hospital. Why did she do it? Drink so much and then get in the car and drive, even when he had warned her and told her not to do it because it was going to end wrong.

She had been at a party; it had been her classmate's, one he didn't know so he didn't come since he wasn't invited. But oh how he wished he would've gone with her, so he could've stopped her from doing this. Stopped her from getting in that car, heck he would have stopped her from even getting to that party or would have prevented her from drinking that much. He sighed, but then again, would she even listen to him? Would she have stopped going to that party, the party she had been looking out to ever since Makayla had told the class about it.

Makayla… the first girl known to throw a good party, without even needing help or whatever there was needed to throw a good party. She was from a well family, had enough money to buy new clothes like every single day, but would not because she liked staying down to earth like the people less fortunate than her. Makayla used to live on the other side of Albuquerque, where Sharpay and Ryan lived as well, but they didn't know her either, it was like she was a shadow at school, nobody he knew, knew her, but yet again everyone knew her because of her parties. He just had never seen her in person, just heard about her.

'I said don't do it babe, said it ain't worth it baby, but you did it anyway, four or five drinks and you were on your way, everything was cool on the straight away, but you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five, why babe?' Troy sang again, somehow the song just was in his head, ready to come out and it wouldn't let himself be stopped from doing so. But he must say that he loved the song, it made him sing about his feelings about her, something he was never able to talk about, not with anybody or in any way possible.

He smiled slightly, remembering stuff about her, stuff he had pressed to the back of his mind to never let it come out again. He had always been happy with her, ever since he had first met her, when she started going to his school, the first time they locked eyes, the time he had asked her out, their first date, the first kiss, the first time they had sex, the first everything. He didn't want to forget those moments, but they had always been too painful to think about, to painful to think about her. Because every time he did that, everything from that night would be coming back to him.

'Every time I'm home I pass that road, driving alone and the street is cold, seeing your face yeah it's haunting me, my mind goes crazy trying to figure out, just where you would be four years from now,  
and what you were thinking when the lights came down, doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours.' He groaned, why wouldn't the song just stop, he didn't want to remember everything, it was too painful, he wanted it to stop, but he couldn't stop it, it just kept coming and coming. It was like a movie that was played in his head, every event from that night playing back on him over and over.

Right now, Troy was walking through the park, the park where they had spent their first date; they had had a picnic date right in the middle of the grass by the lake that was in the park. He sat down on one of the benches, looking out over the park, making sure that he was alone on that spot, but it was a Saturday afternoon, almost dinner time so there weren't many people outside, he was practically alone anyway. He looked around, seeing some couples walking through the park, doing all lovey-dovey, he couldn't stand it, he had lost her and there was no one else he was even close to be interested in. He didn't want anyone but her.

'I said don't do it babe, said it ain't worth it baby, but you did it anyway, four or five drinks and you were on your way, everything was cool on the straight away, but you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five, why babe?' Troy rested his head in both of his hands, tears rolling down his cheek, so many thoughts of her coming back, why did she have to leave him at that point; he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. They were 18 both of them, ready to start college and start a new future, together of apart, it didn't really matter, but Troy knew they would have been together for the rest of their lives. Troy had had the ring ready for her in his nightstand, he had been ready to propose to her on Graduation, but they never got that far, she left a week before, at Makayla's Graduation party, the party she gave for her class.

Troy got up again, once again he started walking and walking, just to clear his head about things that were roaming around his mind, things that were supposed to be in the past and not right now. Things he didn't want to remember at this minute, not when he was so fragile from everything that had happened in the past 2 years, he just couldn't handle it. He couldn't…

'Who ever said that life was fair, when you live without a care, when you're invincible, when you're invincible, when you're invincible, who thinks about leaving when you're living.' Somehow he had ended up at the cemetery, how he had gotten there was a mystery to both him and the world, because he had absolutely no idea. Just that he was there and that he didn't like it one bit. He hadn't been here for the whole 2 years she had been on here, so why did he even bother to come here right now, maybe to find closure for all that had happened? To find closure from her, to move on with life, to get on and start over?

Troy shook his head, he wasn't ready to move on, heck he wasn't even ready to go on without her, but somehow he had managed himself through the past 2 years. Without her. Without the love of his life, who had promised him on their first date that he was the one for her, that she was ready to spend the rest of her life with just him. That she was ready to become the mother of his kids, to take care of them, to watch them grow older together with him, just him and no other guy could ever come between that, not anyone. Not anyone.

'I said don't do it babe, said it ain't worth it baby, but you did it anyway, four or five drinks and you were on your way, everything was cool on the straight away, but you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five, why babe?' Troy crashed down at her grave, looking at the words that were on the tomb stone, tracing them with his fingers. How could she have left him, how dare she, she knew he couldn't live without her and yet she did leave him. Now he was alone, alone in a world where he so desperately needed her to survive.

Troy looked at the stone, the grave, and the flowers that surrounded the grave. There she was, in the ground beneath his feet. He remembered the white coffin that he had picked out, for her to be bared in, to be buried in. It just seemed to fit her, that white coffin; it was bright, like she was. But it also was simple, just like she liked things to be. The coffin had been surrounded by all the flowers she loved; roses, tulips, daisies, just everything. She had been dressed in her favourite dress, a waist hugging red, pink dress. She was supposed to wear it to Graduation, but she had never gotten the chance to.

'I said don't do it babe, said it ain't worth it baby, but you did it anyway, four or five drinks and you were on your way, everything was cool on the straight away, but you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five, why babe?' Troy cried, he still wasn't able to believe that she left him, just like that. The one minute she was there, the other he had gotten a phone call that he had to get to the hospital, because she was in a critical condition and there wasn't much hope for her to survive. He cried more and more, the tears just kept coming.

Troy sat at the grave, before laying down on it, to get the feeling that he was actually close to her, close to her heart, close to her body. But he would never be again if he was alive, he would never be able to reach her again, because she wasn't in this world anymore, she didn't belong here anymore, something that he would never be able to believe. Ever again. Troy closed his eyes, wanting to be with her again, in his dreams he would see her all the time but when he would wake up she was gone and he couldn't find her anymore. He closed his eyes and softly fell asleep. He fell asleep on the grave of his true love. Jack Frost nipping at Troy's body, it was midwinter and here he was without a coat on, on the grave of his dead girlfriend. Troy could here her far away, he saw a light coming towards him, it was really inviting. In the middle of the light he could see a figure that was starting to grow and grow, just like the light.

Until he could clearly see the figure, it was her, it was her! He ran to her, holding her tight not wanting to let her go again. 'I'm here Troy, I'm here…' she whispered in his ear, stroking his back. 'Where have you been, and what are you doing here?' She smiled, looking up at him 'I'm here to come and get you, you've suffered enough.' She took his hand and led him through the light into a new world.

The next morning when people started to come and visit their loved ones on the cemetery, they found a 20 year old guy on a grave, he wasn't breathing anymore. People started muttering things, mostly things like, that poor guy, or he must be with his love now. One girl looked up at the tombstone the grave belonged to. She read:

_Gabriella Arena Montez_

_13-01-1985/01-09-2003_

_Beloved daughter of Maria Montez  
Beloved girlfriend of Troy Bolton  
Forever missed, never out of the hearts._

**A/N: I hope you liked this : I heard the song and I just had to write a Troyella one-shot for it : Please review!!! xoxo, Daph**


End file.
